<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Furry Wingman by rashisama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032734">A Furry Wingman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama'>rashisama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kal is very helpful</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Furry Wingman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey handsome"</p><p>Henry Cavill looked up from his phone, startled. He was resting from his run on a park bench.</p><p>He looked up at the admittedly pretty woman who was looking between his legs.</p><p>"May I touch it?"</p><p>"What?" Henry asked, slightly taken aback by her boldness.</p><p>"Your dog, may I pet him?" </p><p>Henry looked between his legs to where Kal was panting up at her, excited he would get some loving. </p><p>"Oh, yeah of course," he said flustered at being caught off guard by a lovely woman.</p><p>She sat down on the sidewalk and Kal launched forward with kisses, basking in the attention.</p><p>She suddenly gasped, really looking at Henry for the first time. Henry braced himself for a barrage of questions or a selfie. He was extremely sweaty so he didn't want to get too close. </p><p>"I'm so sorry," she said "I accosted you and your dog without introducing myself or anything. My name is y/n." She wiped off her hand, that Kal had drooled on,on her jacket before reaching it out. </p><p>Henry was charmed by her. He held out his hand, "My name's Henry and this bear is Kal" </p><p>They shook and their hands lingered a moment too long, broken by Kal nosing in for more pets. She giggled at his dogs antics and gave him a good scratching. Dusting off her pants, she stood up. </p><p>"Nice to meet you and thanks for sharing your lovely bear" She smiled and started to walk away.<br/>
Henry floundered on how to stop her to chat a little more. Thankfully Kal caught his owners struggle and barked. </p><p>"Kal apparently wants more, and I'm willing to share him for a bit longer," Henry smiled.</p><p>She grinned back as Henry patted the bench next to him, scooting over to make room for her to sit.<br/>
Kal put his head on her lap looking up adoringly at her.<br/>
Henry was hard pressed not to have the same adoration in his eyes as they talked.<br/>
The morning ended with phone numbers exchanged and promises of many more pets for Kal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>